PaRappa The Rapper
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Romantic Karate PaRappa will perform a Flipkick at his opponent to send him upward, Giving him some damage. This can help him even get up to platform when he's falling to save himself. Afterward, It will take 2 seconds to reuse. Side B - Skater Boy PaRappa will hop on his skateboard and Ram at his opponent to give damage. This move is similer to Wario and Heavy Side-B with minor different of freely controling it and even jump while on it You can jump off the skateboard by either skating for 3 or 4 seconds or by pressing B. It will take 3 seconds to reuse afterward. Up B - Air Blast it Up PaRappa will get his boombox out and send a Blast Wave from it Giving whoever near it damage. It will then take 3 seconds to reuse this move. Down B - Air Come Here PaRappa will throw his boombox to the ground to send out his waves where it landed. Whoever get hit will be bounce up and take damage. The boombox will stay until 4 seconds. It will then require 3 seconds to reuse afterward. Final Smash - You Got to Believe PaRappa will sing his famious song, He played in Stage 6 of the first game. After he sing the line: "I Gotta Believe!", A Huge Wave will push everyone away out of the arena. The Only Wave of Dodging it is to (Like some characters) either get out the of the screen or to take major damage to trying to block it. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description PaRappa Rappa is a paper-thin rapping dog and the main protagonist of the video games and anime PaRappa the Rapper. His adventures usually lead to difficult situations, but he just uses his catchphrase, "I Gotta Believe!!" to solve the problem. One of his best friends, Sunny Funny, is his crush. He will always go to great lengths to win her love, no matter what. He has been the star of the PS title "PaRappa The Rapper: The Hip-Hop Hero". as well as his official sequel, and the anime by the same name, despite him being the protagonist. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *His Stamina and Jumping is above average *Since his Side-B is can freely move, it have an east control then most characters *His Down-B can give coins during Coin Battle Mode *His Final Smash mostly send the wave from where ever he at, Unlike Kitty F.S. where it does it in the center of the stage Cons *Like Yoshi, His Up-B don't help him to get up on the high platform (That the B Move) *His attack are mostly short range and hard to reach *His Down-B is somehow glitchy on some platforms *His Speed outside his Side-B is below average Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Parappa the Rapper - Cheap Cheap Cake Rap Ending Music Parappa the Rapper - Live Rap with Mc. King Kong Mushi Colors & Costumes * Trivia *PaRappa is the only video game character to come back after only 6 years, creating the remastered version on PS4. Video Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Non-Human Category:Dog Category:Sony Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Playable Characters Category:Paper Category:PewDiePie Plays Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4's Text & Read Movesets Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawl Take 2 Category:Rapper Category:Death Battle Category:Animals Category:Cute Characters Category:Black Category:Orange Category:Yellow Category:Green Category:Light Blue Category:Dark Blue Category:Blue Category:Teen Category:Death Battle Losers